Dramione: Eighth Year, Babies, and Marriage
by ILovIceCream
Summary: First story please try it...Hermione/Draco obviously Harry/Luna Ginny/Blaise so yeah the title basically describes the whole story


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize.

I left after the war ended. I mean like right after, one minute I was next to Harry the next I was gone. I vanished into thin air. Now it's time for the school year to start again, McGonagall managed to get the letter to me somehow. I don't know how she found me. I put a glamour charm on myself well I fixed the one I cast on myself when I was traveling with Harry and Ron. I am currently seven months pregnant and all through the war and the adventures I had to make sure my glamour charm stayed so that no one would know. There is only one person who I actually told but he was the father so he deserved to know. Draco Malfoy. Yes I am pregnant with Malfoy's child. Actually I'm married to him too. We got married after fifth year secretly and only Narcissa and Ginny know. Anyways I am going back to Hogwarts and am kind of nervous because I didn't use the glamour charm anymore because it could harm the baby. I had sent Draco a list of everything I needed this year and he had bought it for me as well as some things for the baby. I was sitting in the master room of the house that the Malfoy's owned waiting for Draco to come and get me through Floo Network. I could no longer Apparate because that was also bad for the baby. Suddenly someone stumbled out of the fireplace. "Hermione?" "Draco." He rushed over to me and gave me a hug. "How are you? The doctor called, mother won't give me any information." "I'm fine Draco, we're fine." "Ok then, are you ready to go?" "Yes please." He pulled a pouch of Floo powder from his pocket and after putting my trunk in the fireplace he gathered me into his arms and stepping into the fireplace he yelled "Malfoy Manor!" When we got back to his house he put me down and Narcissa immediately gave me a hug while Draco got my trunk. "Mione!" I heard a familiar voice yell out and I looked down to see Carina Malfoy, the 11 year old that Narcissa adopted after the war. "Hi Carina." "Hi Mione. I'm going to Hogwarts this year." "You'll have so much fun. I promise." "Well children, it's time to get going. If we don't leave now then we will be late. Hermione dear your other things are in another trunk in the car and Draco put the trunk you brought with you in the car as well so if you are ready to go then we can leave." "Of course Narcissa."

Carina grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the car where Draco was waiting with Blaise Zambini. "Hello Blaise." "Hermione, it's great to see you again." "Let's go!" Carina said stomping her foot. "Okay. You heard the girl in the car you go." Draco helped me into the passenger seat and he and Blaise sat in the back with Carina in the middle and Narcissa drove. When we got to King's Cross Draco and Blaise went to get carts for our luggage. When they came back they had four. One each for Blaise, Carina, Draco and I. Draco helped me out of the car while Blaise started to get the trunks out of the car. Once we were all done we walked in to the station and walked through to Platform 9 ¾. Carina clutched my hand when she saw how many people there were. We said our goodbyes to Narcissa, after promising to go visit when we could, before boarding to find a compartment. We were there early because it was better for me to get on the train before anyone saw me. Draco and I sat down with Blaise across from us and Carina decided to squeeze herself in-between the two of us. After about 15 minutes we could hear people boarding the train. Draco got up and closed the curtain to our compartment. I gave him the 'you-aren't-supposed-to-do-that' look. He shrugged and said "We are the Heads 'Mione, no one will care." "Fine." Carina made herself comfortable using my lap as a pillow and Draco's lap as a foot rest. She fell asleep and we talked about how weird it would be going back to Hogwarts for an eighth year.

We didn't notice that the train had left the station until our compartment door opened. We looked up and saw the three people I really didn't want to see right now. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley stood at the door to our compartment. "Hello Potter, Weasley, Ginny." "Hello Draco, Blaise, Hermione." Ginny said. "What are you doing with the ferret and his friends, Hermione? We didn't see you or hear from you all summer and then when we do see you you're with Malfoy and Zambini." Harry said. "Not to mention you're fat!" Ron said. Draco and Blaise stood up and took up a protective stance in front of me. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! How dare you tell her she looks fat!" "Don't raise your voice at me GINERVA AMANDA WEASLEY!" "Both of you stop before you make Hermione cry!" Draco said sharply. All the yelling had woken Carina and she now sat up before asking "Is that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" "Who are you? You Death Eater scum!" Carina started crying and I pulled her into a hug while Blaise restrained Draco from attacking Ron. "Can you guys just sit down and I'll explain everything." The boys didn't do anything but glare at me, disgust in Ron's eyes and hurt in Harry's. "Please." They sat down after Ginny pulled them down with her. Blaise and Draco joined me and Carina, Draco wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I allowed myself to lean into him putting some of my weight on him while Blaise comforted Carina. "Okay so after the war when I knew that everything had happened as it was supposed to, I apparated to Ireland. I went to a house that I have there and stayed there until earlier today. I stayed inside all day long because no one, save for Draco, knew that I was and still am pregnant. Yes, I was pregnant on our adventure but I hid it with a glamour charm so you wouldn't know. Draco bought all of my books for me and he was the only person who knew where I was-""Why him?" "Because we're married." "WHAT! YOU MARRIED A DEATH EATER?!" "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. YOU WILL LISTEN TO HER AND HEAR WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!" Ginny yelled. I looked at Draco and he got my hint and explained that part of the story. "We got married after fifth year and had been dating secretly all through the summer before and through that year. Only my mother, Blaise and Ginny knew that we were married." Ron turned on his little sister, furious, "GINERVA AMANDA WEASLEY, YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME OR HARRY?" "Harry knew." I said quietly. Everyone turned to look at me then at him and finally back at me. "I needed to tell one of them so I told Harry." "I'm okay with that," Blaise said, "He is my cousin after all." "WHAT?! HARRY, YOU'R COUSIN IS A DEATH EATER!" "SHUT UP RON! Yes Blaise is my cousin, he is NOT a Death Eater, yes I knew and I am totally okay with it." "Well I am not-""THEN LEAVE RONALD! IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT MY HUSBAND, HIS BEST FRIEND WHO IS ALSO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S COUSIN, OR YOU'R SISTER'S BOYFRIEND THEN GET OUT!" "GINERVA AMANDA WEASLEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE DATING ZAMBINI! I WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE SISTER DATING ONE OF MY ENEMIES!" "I AM RON! JUST GET OUT!" He stood up and stomped out of the compartment.

"Luna and I are dating." Harry said. "Good for you Harry." Ginny and I said. "Mione, what's so bad about Ginny dating Blaise or that you and Draco are married?" Carina asked. "Nothing sweet heart. Ron just doesn't understand." "Well we should get our robes on because we are almost there." Blaise said. Carina jumped up and started freaking out about not fitting in or what house she was going to be in. I held out her robes for her and she slipped into them, I pulled her into a hug and she seemed to relax. She sat next to me on the seat and Ginny sat across from us. Carina seemed relaxed until she started giggling. Ginny asked her "Carina, what is so funny?" "The baby is tickling me." "Oh! Hermione, can I feel?" "Sure Gin." Ginny came over and Carina stood up so that Ginny could sit and feel the baby kicking. "That's amazing!" Ginny squealed. I laughed at her reaction; it was so much like Carina's. Soon the three of us were laughing, Carina was on the floor because she was laughing so hard. We were laughing so much that we didn't notice the compartment door open or see Harry, Draco and Blaise. "I say we call the Loony Bin. Tell them that they lost three of their patients." "Don't you dare, Malfoy, Potter, Zambini." "So you do know we are here?" "We figured it out when you started talking." "Wonderful." "What was so funny anyway?" Harry asked. "Ginny reacted just like Carina did when she felt the baby kicking." "Okay?" Harry said sounding slightly confused. The boys shared a look before Carina gasped, "NO WAY! I see it! I see Hogwarts!"

Ginny and I jumped into action fixing our hair and make-up, making sure our clothes were on straight and pulling on our robes. We had just finished when the train pulled up to the station. The guys stood there watching us, because we had completely changed our hairstyles and we were about to get our things off the shelves so that we could exit the train. "Wait, Hermione we aren't supposed to leave until the end." "Right." "Why not?" "Well because we are the Heads and also because it would make it so much easier on everyone if they didn't find out about Hermione being pregnant until tomorrow." "That's what I said. He is just repeating me. Why don't you guys stay with us?" "Okay." "Sure, can I go get Luna?" "Of course Harry. Carina, you can go just go find Hagrid. Remember that you are supposed to come see us before you go to bed tonight with your friend." "Right. Bye guys. See you all tomorrow- I mean tonight." She ran out of the carriage with her owl cage in hand. After about 10 minutes Draco went to check if everyone was gone with Blaise who had offered to take over some of my prefect duties for a while. Now it was just me, Ginny, Luna and Harry in the compartment. Luna had taken the news of my pregnancy very well and she understood why I had left after the war. When Draco and Blaise came back Draco helped me out of the chair and we led the way to the private carriage that was waiting for us. Draco once again took most of my weight as we sat down with Blaise, Harry and Luna across from us and Ginny beside me. "So Hermione, is it a boy or a girl?" "Both." I said with a yawn. "YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!" Ginny yelled. I shook my head and felt Draco laughing against me. "Why are you laughing?" "You never told me but I figured it out anyway. And Blaise and Harry look hilarious." "Wait you said you weren't having twins. That means that it is either a boy or a girl." "Wrong. Try triplets." Draco said in response to Blaise. Ginny and Luna squealed again and Blaise's and Harry's mouths dropped open even more. "Close your mouths or you are going to catch flies." I said to the boys. Draco said "Harry, Blaise will you two do us the honor of being the godfathers for two of the babies. Luna, Ginny you guys can be the godmothers." They all nodded happily. "Who are the godparents for the other baby?" "Carina and Teddy Lupin." Harry looked at us in shock before gasping. "It's his first year going to Hogwarts. I'm a horrible godfather." "No you aren't Harry. You will get to see him before the end of the night. Trust me." I said.

The carriage arrived at Hogwarts and Draco got down first, he offered his hand to me and I took it so I could get down. That plan didn't work out because sadly I couldn't see where the steps were so he climbed back up and literally picked me up and carried me down to the ground. I curled up to him and put my arms around his neck as he chuckled watching as Harry and Blaise tried to be gentlemen and help their girlfriends down. Once we were all ready to get going Dobby appeared and said that he would take care of the luggage with Kreacher. Draco didn't put me down and I was perfectly okay with the position we were in considering that my legs and lower back hurt so much from carrying three babies. When we got to the entrance we met up with Professor Sprout. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Blaise all went into the Great Hall, Ginny and Harry towards the Gryffindor table, Luna towards Ravenclaw and Blaise to Slytherin. Professor Sprout led Draco and I to a separate room from which we could still see the feast and everything that happened in the Great Hall but no one could see us.

We watched as the first years walked down the aisle following Professor McGonagall. I zoned out until I heard "Malfoy, Carina." I watched as she walked up to the stool with courage and waited until the Sorting Hat called out "Gryffindor!" Everyone gasped at the fact that a Malfoy wasn't going to be in Slytherin. I zoned out again until "Potter, Teddy Lupin" was called. I didn't know that Teddy was technically a Potter now. He was sorted into Gryffindor and happily joined Carina at the table. After the feast was over Professor McGonagall stood up and said "All students sixth years and below please head to the Dormitories. Seventh and Eighth years please gather towards the front of your tables." The first through sixth years walked out each following their sixth year prefects.

"After the war the Ministry implemented a new law. It is called the Marriage Law. Girls you will all be paired up with a boy that it right for you in every way. Tomorrow after breakfast you will meet me here so that I can give you your partners. Everyone can leave now. Good night. Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zambini, please stay." The four of them looked at each other wondering what they could have done that made them get called to stay behind. After everyone had left Professor McGonagall called out "Hermione, Draco you can come out now." We walked out through a door that looked like a part of the stone. "Ok this part is only concerning Mr. Potter, Mr. Zambini, Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Weasley. As you heard me say earlier you will be included in the Marriage Law as well as a Parenting Class that we have started here at Hogwarts to ensure the continuous work of the Marriage Law. If you guys are willing you could be married tonight and the girls would take a potion to appear pregnant. The pregnancy would last two weeks and you would feel the symptoms of a normal pregnancy. As I said before this is purely up to you but if you choose not to do it tonight it will have to be done before Sunday evening. Today is Friday so you have about a day and a half to think about it. Your parents and family would be notified and they would be allowed to come if you choose to get married tonight. Choose wisely. Now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy your Head suite has been rearranged to allow for a baby or babies. The babies' rooms should be ready as soon as you enter them, there was a spell placed upon the walls to change so that they fit your wishes for the room. If your friends decide to go through this tonight then they will be given two other suites similar to yours but not as elegant considering that you are Head Boy and Head Girl. Theirs' wouldn't be done by tonight but by noon tomorrow at the latest. If they do go through with this then they would need somewhere to stay. I was hoping that they could stay with you guys." "Of course Professor we would be glad to let them crash on our floor or couches."

"Wonderful. Now back to your friends. Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood what have you two chosen?" "We would like to get married." "Oh how delightful. Mr. Zambini, Ms. Weasley?" "We would also like to get married." "I shall go Floo your parents now. If you girls could think of what you would like your dress to look like I will get it taken care of as soon as I return. Boys you will be in black tuxedos with black robes on over them. Mr. Malfoy if you could go get the potion from Professor Slughorn while your wife does the girls' make-up and the decorations." Professor McGonagall left and Draco went to get the potion which meant that I was left to magically put up decorations and to do the girls hair and makeup. I had just finished putting the final touches on the decoration when Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Draco who was carrying two bottles with potions in them. The boys went over to the corner of the room and McGonagall led Ginny, Luna, and I into a separate room at the back of the hall so that she could get the girls in their dresses. She gave me a spell to change the boys' clothing into tuxedos with robes over them and a spell to change my clothes into a bridesmaid dress. I walked out to the guys and silently put the spell on each of them. They seemed pretty shocked but then they looked up and saw me standing there. I waved at them and left to see if the girls were almost ready.

I entered the room and gasped, they looked beautiful. Ginny's dress had lace ¾ sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, a single emerald green ribbon under the bust line and it was fitted until her waist when it flared out a little. Her hair was up in an intricate updo with loose curls around her face and a silver tiara sat gleaming in a nest of red. Luna's dress was strapless and fitted to her body until the waist where it puffed out so she looked like a princess. Her dress had bead designs on the bodice and a strip of Gryffindor red under the bust line. Her hair was pinned back with curls surrounding her face and she had a black tiara resting on her head. "You guys look beautiful!" I said as I stood by the door out of their view. They turned to look at me and they gasped. "What is something wrong?" I said. "No, Mione you look-""Wow!" Luna finished for Ginny. I hadn't realized that McGonagall had changed my dress. It had a strapless neckline, a silver ribbon under the bust and a straight skirt. My hair hung in a straight sheet down my back, my bangs pulled away from my face. My dress was a royal blue and I felt beautiful because it was so pretty, the best part was that unlike all of the other dresses I had tried on it didn't make me look fat. The fabric clung to my body so you could easily see my stomach. Someone knocked on the door and I answered "Who is it?" "It's Draco. Hermione we need to get ready to walk down the aisle now." "I'll be right there Draco. Do you have what I asked you to bring?" "Of course I do. Can I come in?" "Sure." Draco pushed open the door and handed me two boxes in which sat gleaming bracelets. Ginny's had diamonds, rubies, and emeralds and Luna's had diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. I put the boxes down on the table and took Ginny's wrist and put the bracelet on it. I did the same thing with Luna and when I finished Draco said, "What about yours?" "In our room." "Okay. Do you at least have your rings?" "Yes, Draco I have my rings now explain to the girls why we just gave them bracelets while I go make sure that everything is okay outside. I opened the door and made sure that neither Blaise nor Harry could see inside the room.

They stood by Slughorn, up where the teacher's table normally was, because he was going to be the minister. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all stood by to be the witnesses. "So are you boys ready to be husbands?" I asked quietly knowing that they would hear me. Everyone turned to look at me and they all gasped. "Would everyone please stop gasping when you see me! First the girls, now the people who are about to get married and the professors as well." "Sorry Mione, are we going to start soon?" "Of course we will. Now everyone please stop staring at my wife it's making her nervous and uncomfortable." Draco said from behind me. He took my hand and led me to the end of the aisle, when we got there and were waiting for everyone he said, "That dress looks lovely on you. If the guys think you look beautiful think about what their reactions will be when they see Luna and Ginny." "This is going to be entertaining." I said with a wink. He smirked at me and then the music started and we were walking down the aisle. When we took up our spots between Harry and Blaise I noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Zambini, Mr. Lovegood, Bill and Fleur, George and his fiance Angelina, Percy and Penelope, and Fred and his fiance Alicia had arrived some time before we walked down the aisle.

The wedding march started and everyone stood and turned to look to the beginning of the aisle where Luna and Ginny were being escorted down by Charlie. Harry's and Blaise's eyes bulged at the sight of their soon to be wives in the dresses. Once the girls got to the end of the aisle and Charlie had handed them off to their respective other Ginny and Luna both gave me their bouquets to hold. I zoned out during the vows and was brought back to the present right before Slughorn asked "Do you Harry James Potter take Luna Victoria Lovegood to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Luna Victoria Lovegood take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Do you Blaise Alexander Zambini take Ginerva Amanda Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Ginerva Amanda Weasley take Blaise Alexander Zambini to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding World I declare you couples as Husbands and Wives, respectively. You may now kiss your brides." Blaise pulled Ginny in for a kiss and Harry pulled Luna in for a kiss. Everyone awed at the sight. Then Harry and Luna led the way to the congregation of family members at the bottom of the stairs. Blaise and Ginny followed them, Draco and I followed them and Slughorn followed us. Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around me, Luna, and Ginny while Mr. Weasley patted Harry, Blaise and Draco on the back. After Mrs. Weasley released me I made my way to Draco and we watched as everyone congratulated the newlyweds. After about 30 minutes the families all left and only the professors were left. Draco left my side for a moment to get the potions out of their hiding spot and passed them to the girls. McGonagall pricked each of their fingers and put a strand of hair into the jars for each couple. After she had done so she said "Drink up. You will wake up tomorrow with the effects of pregnancy. The six of you will take breakfast in the Malfoy' s suite as it would be much easier for Mrs. Malfoy to be there instead of walking down the stairs and then having to go back up them." Ginny and Luna drank the potions and immediately passed out. "Well you men can carry your wives back upstairs. I'm sure that the Malfoys wouldn't mind letting you crash on their floor as they so kindly put it earlier." "Of course not Professor." "There's a good lad. Now up to bed you go. Goodnight." She walked out followed by the other professors. Harry and Blaise stood awkwardly because they didn't know what they should do.

Suddenly I felt the world disappear beneath my feet but felt two strong arms around my body, one under my knees the other behind my back. I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and said "You boys might want to pick up you wives. They won't be happy to know that you just stood there while they were lying on the filthy floor in their dream wedding dresses." That made them start moving. Once they were ready Draco led the way to our Heads' Suite. I said the password and Draco put me down so I could climb in myself. When I got to the living room I transformed our couches into beds and watched as the boys put down their wives. "Boys, go with Draco to get some different clothes while I magic some clothes onto the girls." They left and I pulled out my wand. I made it so that they were now in over-sized t-shirts that would cover their bumps when they woke up, and I hung up their dresses in the corner of the room so that they could always have them. I put magical curlers in their hair so that tomorrow morning their hair would be curled. When I was finished with that I went upstairs to check on the boys. I saw that the bedroom door was shut so I knocked. "Who is it?" I heard Draco say. "Hermione, the girls are ready. So if Harry and Blaise are done I really want to go to bed now."

The door opened and Harry and Blaise walked out, "Goodnight Hermione, Draco." "Goodnight Harry, Blaise." They went downstairs and I walked into my room to see Draco sitting on the bed holding out one of his shirts. "Here you go." "Thanks" I said as I took the shirt from him and went into the bathroom to change. I walked in and realized that my dress had a zipper down the back. "Draco?" "Yeah 'Mione?" "Can you come unzip my dress please?" "Coming." He walked into the bathroom and I turned around so that he could get to the zipper. When he unzipped it I stepped out of the dress and he took it so that he could go hang it in the closet, meanwhile I put on his shirt and braided my hair. I took off all of my make-up and brushed my teeth before joining Draco on the bed. The moment I lay down he wrapped his arms around me and rested both of his hands on my stomach. I fell asleep to him rubbing circles on my stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Hermione~Ginny~Luna~LineBreak~Draco~Blaise~Harry~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to someone screaming downstairs. Draco and I groaned in unison as we were rudely woken up. I realized that sometime in the night I had switched positions so my head was now on Draco's chest and his arms were around my waist. "HERMIONE!" Ginny and Luna screamed. "DRACO!" Harry and Blaise yelled. "WHAT?!" Draco responded. "GET DOWN HERE. NOW!" They all yelled together. Draco unwrapped his arms from my waist and got out of bed before helping me get out. I slipped my slippers on quickly because the floor was cold, it was hardwood, and went into the bathroom. I fixed my braid and used the loo before exiting and going back to the bedroom to make the bed with magic. Draco went into the bathroom after me and while he was gone I flicked my wand so that our trunks would get unpacked and placed a rug on both sides of the bed. When Draco came out we walked downstairs.

The first thing we saw was a pregnant Ginny sitting on Blaise and a pregnant Luna holding Harry in a choke hold. "What is going on here?" "You guys took your time." "Sorry. We don't like be woken up early on a Saturday morning." "Get them off of us. Please!" "Why are they on top of you guys?" "Because they woke up pregnant." "Yeah. Obviously. Just like they were supposed to." "We may have said no to getting them breakfast too." "Idiots. Never say no to a pregnant woman." "Ok. Sorry Luna." "Sorry Ginny." "Guys get off of them so we can get some breakfast." "FOOD!" Ginny and Luna yelled getting off of their husbands. Draco and I burst out laughing and everyone just looked at us as if we were crazy. A sudden crack filled the air and a house-elf that I recognized from the Malfoy's house was standing by the couch. "Mistress and Master Malfoy is there anything that Adra can do for you?" "Can you please get me some ham, peanut butter and a pancake?" "Of course, Mistress Malfoy." "Thank you Adra." "Master Malfoy?" "Pancakes with syrup. Can you get our friend whatever they want?" "Of course. What would my master's friends like?" "I'll have some pancakes and syrup as well." "Me too. With strawberries on the side." "Can I have some waffles with banana and whipped cream." "I want some waffles with strawberries, whipped cream and strawberry jam on it." "Ok three plates of pancakes, two plates of waffles and a plate with ham, peanut butter and a pancake. I shall bring up some milk for you to drink. Is there anything else you need?" "Three water bottles please." Adra nodded and apparated away.

When she was left I sat down on the couch and started to absently rub my belly. Draco sat down beside me, Ginny and Blaise sat on the green armchair and Luna and Harry took the red one. It was nice to see how Blaise and Harry treated Ginny and Luna. Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and started rubbing circles with his finger on the side of my stomach. Adra appeared back in our suite shortly after we all sat down and Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Luna got up to get their food. Adra brought me and Draco our food. Once she made sure that we were all satisfied she left promising that she would be back to get our plates later. Blaise and Harry were just finishing up their food when someone knocked on the door. Draco got up to open it and I heard a familiar voice yelling, "MALFOY! WHERE ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND MY SISTER?" "We are in here Ronald." Ginny called out. I heard a thump and then Ron came stomping in to the sitting room. He became furious when he saw me but went completely insane when he saw Ginny sitting on Blaise's lap with his arms wrapped around her pregnant stomach. Ron pulled out his wand yet I beat him to it and yelled out "Petrificus Totalus" before he could send any hexes flying. Harry got up to go check on Draco while Blaise pulled Ron out into the hall so that he wouldn't bother us. They came back with Draco in between them moaning and holding his face. They led him to the couch and I healed his bloody nose, split lip and black eye.

There was another knock on the door and this time I yelled out, "Who is it?" "Carina and Teddy." Harry got up to open the door this time and he came back followed by a very happy Carina and an exited Teddy. "'Mione!" "Hi Carina, why didn't you come last night?" "I might have fallen asleep in by bed the moment I got under the covers." she said sheepishly. "It's okay. I did that too." "I think everyone does that." Draco said. "Why are you guys so happy?" Ginny asked. "We have all of our-" Teddy started, but was interrupted by Carina asking, "Why are you guys pregnant?" "Parenting class, potion, got married last night." "Ok." Teddy and Carina said sounding slightly freaked out. "Don't ask. Just go with it." Blaise said.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. I guess he realized that I hadn't said anything recently and was currently rubbing my stomach with one hand while the other had was crushing a pillow. "Mione, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" I screamed out because of the pain. Everyone jumped into action. "Carina, Teddy go to the Hospital Wing and tell Madame Pomfrey that Mione is in labor then go to the Owlery and owl mother and tell her that she needs to be here soon. Then come to the Hospital Wing." They ran out of the room without asking any questions. "Harry, Blaise go tell Headmistress McGonagall what is going on then come meet us in the Hospital Wing." They both nodded and ran out. "Luna, Ginny I need you guys to come with me and grab the two bags that are in the closet by the door."

They hurried to grab the bags and Draco picked me up in his arms and carried me through the halls to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey met us right by the doors and led us to a private room. Carina and Teddy were there five minutes later with my mother-in-law. Ten minutes later Harry and Blaise arrived with Headmistress McGonagall, and Professor Sprout. "How is she Pomfrey?" "Doing well. I can't give her a pain potion yet because I need to know how often it hurts." As another contraction hit I squeezed Draco's and Harry's hands. I heard some bones crack but I couldn't figure out whose hand it was. Sprout and McGonagall left shortly after they arrived because they needed to get back downstairs to explain parenting class. Narcissa took Ginny and Luna out to explain what happens during a pregnancy and what they shouldn't do. Blaise, Harry and Draco got to put up with me yelling out in pain and hurting their hands.

After the first five hours Carina, Teddy, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Blaise left saying that they would be back later. By 11:30 at night I was only 7 cm dilated and they still hadn't come back yet. Draco was saying random things to distract me from the pain so I didn't realize that the time went by so quickly. Around two in the morning the contractions got stronger and Draco called Madame Pomfrey who said that it was almost time. One hour later Carina, Teddy, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Blaise came back. Shortly after they got here Madame Pomfrey said it was time to push. So I did, yelling at Draco the whole entire time. My body felt like it was on fire and Luna, Ginny, Teddy and Carina all went to stand outside while Draco sat behind me to support me and Blaise and Harry let me crush their hands. Finally I was done and I could hear the cries of three babies in the room. Narcissa poked her head out the door and called in Teddy, Carina, Luna and Ginny.

Draco still sat behind me and Madame Pomfrey passed him one of the babies while passing me the other two. "Oh Mione, they're beautiful." "What did you name them?" "This little guy is Prescott Draconis Malfoy. That little girl is Branwen Verena Malfoy, and that little boy is Thorton Andrew Malfoy." Branwen and Thorton had their father's hair and Prescott had mine. "Ginny, Blaise you guys can be Branwen's godparents. Luna, Harry you can be Thorton's, and Carina, Teddy you guys can be Prescott's." "Mrs. Malfoy needs some rest. You can all come back later to visit but right now anyone who isn't family has to leave." Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise and Teddy all left after saying goodbye to the babies. Draco helped me lay down after they left and I was asleep shortly after the others had left. I dreamt of my life with a family of my own.

My parents had died two days after I had left to go find Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. I was woken up by the sound of crying. I opened my eyes to see Draco leaning over me with a bawling baby. "You're awake. I really didn't want to wake you but Prescott needs to eat." Narcissa came over and helped me sit up before Draco passed me Prescott and a blanket. My day continued on like so: sleep, wake up to feed one of the babies, sleep, wake up to eat, sleep and all over again. On Monday I was woken up by yelling outside in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey said that I could go back to my room in one more day. I got out of bed and saw Ginny standing outside with Blaise, Harry and Luna while holding onto her stomach. "Get her onto the bed Blaise." I said. They all looked at me before Blaise did as I said and Harry and Luna made chairs appear around Ginny's bed. "Harry go get Madame Pomfrey." He left after I finished and I cast a spell to make the curtain around Ginny's bed close. Harry and Madame Pomfrey came speed walking towards us. "Mrs. Malfoy get the purple potion from my office." "Okay." I went into her office and grabbed the vial that said "Labor Potion." I took it back to Madame Pomfrey and handed it to her. "Thank you. Do you remember where I told you I needed you to be." "Yes, I do." "Get into your position, Blaise get her to drink this then you, Luna and Harry must go wait outside." "But-" "Go Blaise." He gave Ginny the potion and then left.

After an hour Ginny had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and Luna was starting to get contractions. I had set up another bed for her and Draco had Blaise and Harry helping him feed Prescott, Branwen, and Thorton from bottles. Madame Pomfrey was checking over Celestia Elspeth Zambini. Two hours later Luna had had her baby boy and Ginny was asleep while Blaise held Celestia, and Luna held Breccan Hary Potter. Draco and I were in the private room where I had been staying watching as Branwen, Thorton, and Prescott slept in the crib that we had set up.

A/N: this is all i have typed so far but i know where i want to go with it. if i get enough reviews then i'll keep going. If anyone wants to BETA it please let me know. My bio has the links to the dresses, tiaras, and hair styles so you can see them.


End file.
